Second Chances
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made a different choice. Inspired by 'The Family Man' AU story.
1. Prologue

nv **TITLE**: Second Chances 

**AUTHOR**: Dannette [ [UniqueFandoms@aol.com][1] ]

**RATING**: PG-13

**SUMMARY**: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made different choices in her life. Inspired by _'The Family Man'. _AU story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Andrew Martin (_Test_) or whoever decides to pop up in this story; They belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon ---- Unfortunately in my case, I do not own Shane McMahon (Sad I know.)

**SPECIAL** **DEDICATIONS**: To Grace, who seems to be the only Andrew/Stephanie fan out there, besides me of course :-D, miss ya! I can't wait for you to get back from your trip.

{Working on a C/J fic, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, I watched _'The Family Man' _last night and it resulted to this.}****

**SPECIAL NOTES**: I haven't watched or seen InVasion yet, this story was written before InVasion so I don't know what team wins the match, but let's just say Team WECW won, it will be more fitting for this story, because in this story WECW has their own company, their own building, staff and everything.   


~*~

Stephanie fluttered her blue eyes open, she let out a content sigh as she pushed herself up from the huge queen sized bed she was sleeping in, alone. Despite everything, her and Hunter had gotten a divorce after her and Shane had decided to bring back ECW and put their two companies together to make WECW, Hunter had decided to stay loyal to the WWF and Stephanie had decided to stay loyal to Shane and her company which led to the divorce.

_Who needs Hunter Hearst-Helmlsey anyways? _Was what Stephanie had told Shane the day of the divorce, it wasn't like she really loved Hunter anyways, he was just the man she had stayed with, she had never really loved him, he was just the consolation prize since she couldn't have the one man she really wanted, since they hated each other ever since the day Stephanie turned her back on him.

"Time to get up." Stephanie said to herself smiling; She danced her way over to her closet while humming a song. "What to wear ... "

Stephanie pulled out a pink tanktop that had the words _'I have issues'_ on the front and then pulled out a pair of black pants, usually she would go for something a little more fancy, maybe even a suit but today was just her telling the new staff of WECW what to do, and god forbid she would go out of her way to look good for them, they were just the staff, it wasn't like they were Tazz, Rhyno or any other of her and Shane's wrestlers.

Stephanie pulled the shirt over her head and then slipped out of her fancy red silk pajama bottoms and put on the black pants, she then slipped on her shoes and walked into the bathroom and started to style her hair. After she got done with styling her hair, she put on her makeup, and grabbed a black beaded necklace and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her jacket and put it on over her tanktop and walked out of the penthouse hotel room, which by the way cost a fortune and was also being billed to her father's credit card without his knowledge; Stephanie smirked thinking about the day her and Shane decided to move out of their homey feeling houses in Greenwich and get penthouse hotel rooms, Shane had been in the worst mood because he had just gotten the divorce papers from Marissa, so he decided to make their dad pay even more, so he put his and Stephanie's very expensive hotel rooms on Vince's platinum gold visa card which had a unlimited spending limit.

"Morning Stephanie." Shane said, locking his hotel room door and walking over to Stephanie; Shane was wearing his _'Shane-O-Mac-'_ jersey with baggy black pants and white tennis shoes. "Wonderful morning huh?"

Stephanie nodded and pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator doors to slide open. "Ah, just the best. So you think the new staff is going to complain on having to work Christmas Eve?"

Shane shrugged, walking into the elevator once the doors slid open, he pushed the 1st floor button and turned to Stephanie. "They just might, being new and all. But hey, we'll just have to tell them that it takes working on Christmas Eve to get to the top."

Stephanie smiled. "Oh here we are." Stephanie said as the elevator doors opened up. "Your car or mine?"

Shane pointed to Stephanie. "We'll take your car today? So what color did you get painted in?"

"Silver, bye Tony." Stephanie said to the door man.

"Silver is always good for Ferraris." Shane replied walking over to Stephanie silver Ferrari. "Looks great sis."

Stephanie smiled. "It better, the paint job took forever." Stephanie got in the car, waited for Shane to get in, and then she sped off, turing on the radio.   


~*~

"Morning, Mr. and Ms. McMahon." Evelyn Rose, the secretary to WECW greeted her two bosses as Shane and Stephanie walked into the building.

Shane waved and walked into the conference room.

Stephanie smiled at Evelyn. "Well good morning Evelyn, you're looking nice today."

Evelyn smiled back. "Why thank you, your new staff is waiting for you in the conference room and Mr. Andrew Martin called you."

Stephanie made a face. "Andrew? Well I'll make a note not to call him back, thanks Evelyn." Stephanie smiled once more and walked away from Evelyn and into the conference room.   


~*~

"Okay everybody even though we did win at InVasion, we still need to watch our backs, the WWF are still a threat, especially with Triple H on their sides, and considering that the_ 'old' _Stone Cold Steve Austin is back we need to be very, _very _careful which is our next step. Now all you new staff members need to watch out as well, the WWF might try to trick us into befriending them, which is _way _bad, so as of now we are your only friends." Stephanie continued pacing around in the conference room.

"Your _only _friends." Shane said. "Actually we're more like family to you and the WWF, is your mortal enemy, you don't talk to them ... you don't even take the time to insult them ... leave that to us."

Stephanie nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but then looked over to see Alan Mintz, one of their old workers doodling. "Alan, am I boring you?" Stephanie asked walking over to Alan.

Alan straightened his body up. "Oh no not at all Stephanie, it's just that it's Christmas Eve and I promised the wife and kids that I would be home like 45 minutes ago, can't we just leave early this one time?" Andrew asked hopefully.

Stephanie shook her head. "Alan, I know it's Christmas Eve and you want to be with your family, but we got to put our all in this, because once we conquer this little problem every day is going to be Christmas, I want our present to be the first one you open up and once we get this done, you can take off every day you want, but today is not that day, okay?"

Alan nodded. "Of course Stephanie, please go on." Alan took out his notebook and started making notes.

"Thank you." Stephanie said and continued her speech.

~*~

Stephanie walked out of the conference room with Shane by her side, she watched all the workers practically run out especially Alan Mintz. Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned to Shane. "Have fun, I'm going to the store, get some egg nog, try to get into the Christmas spirit."

Shane smirked. "Yeah, I'll order some room service, bet that will be a wonderful Christmas present for dear old dad. I might even order something on Marrisa's old credit card." Shane smiled and walked off.

Stephanie laughed and walked out of the building, she walked outside and stopped when she felt the first few snowflakes fall down on her head, she looked up and smiled as the icy snowflakes came in contact with her skin. Stephanie zipped up her jacket and got in her ferrari and drove to the closest store.   


~*~

Stephanie picked up the carton of egg nog, but stopped looking at the expiration date once she saw a young woman around her age, her clothes were torn, Stephanie shook her head; _Homeless woman, _Stephanie thought to herself as she watched the young woman go up to the counter.   


"Excuse me, how much is your milk?" The young woman asked.

The guy at the counter, a middle aged chinese man, shook his head. "2 dollars."

The young woman walked past Stephanie and grabbed a carton of milk and walked back over to the counter and put out all of the money she had.

"You seem to be short by a dollar." The guy at the counter replied, with disgust in his eyes.

The young woman looked at the money, the array of pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters she had put on the counter, she frowned. "Is there anyway I could owe you a dollar? Please?"

The guy at the counter shook his head, and grabbed the carton of milk. "No, get out."

The young girl grabbed his hand. "Oh please, I have no more money and I am so thirsty, it's Christmas Eve."

The guy at the counter shook his head. "Don't care, leave before I call the cops --- "   


"Wait!" Stephanie said walking up. "Here." Stephanie put a dollar on the counter and also paid for her own purchase. "Come on." Stephanie said to the young woman.   


~*~

"Thank you very much." The young woman said once her and Stephanie walked outside of the store. "I'm Lisa."

"Hi Lisa, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie stared at Lisa's torn clothes. "You know, there are shelters you can stay at, you don't have to live on the streets."

Lisa shook her head. "I don't live on the streets, I live in a small apartment up the road, nothing was clean to wear so I had to wear some old torn clothes of my brothers."

Stephanie shook her head. "Yeah sure, just thought you needed to know ... "

"I don't need to be saved." Lisa said, smiling.

"Everybody needs something." Stephanie replied.

Lisa stared at Stephanie. "What about you?" Lisa asked Stephanie, quietly.

"Huh? Stephanie asked, confusion lacing her words.

"You said everybody needs something, what do you need?" Lisa asked again.

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't need anything, I have everything I need."

Lisa looked Stephanie in the eyes. "Are you so sure about that?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yep, I have everything I have ever needed."

Lisa shook her head. "Remember you brought this upon yourself Stephanie."

Stephanie shook her head as she watched Lisa walk away, with the carton of milk in her hands, once Lisa was out of her view Stephanie sighed. "Weirdo." Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked over to her Ferrari and drove home.   


~*~

_Brrriiinng Brriiinng Brrriiinng ...___

Stephanie groaned at the loud and annoying sound of an alarm clock going off; _When did I get a alarm clock? _Stephanie asked herself, her eyes still shut tightly, not wanting to open.

"Turn that off will you?" A male voice asked, wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist.

Stephanie's blue eyes shot open the minute she heard a voice and then a pair of arms hold on to her; Stephanie wiggled out of the grasp and tried to find a face under the blonde hair, Stephanie widened her eyes when she saw it was Andrew, before she could say or do a thing the high-pitched screams of two children entered her eyes.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Stephanie flew off the bed once one little girl around the age of 5 came jumping on the bed, her brown hair whipping across her face. Stephanie then looked over at the baby crawling on the floor, the baby looked around 4 months, the baby had the greenest eyes and a jungle of curly blonde hair. "What the --- "

"Guys, I told you to let mommy sleep." Andrew jumped up on the bed and grabbed the little girl by the waist and threw her down to the bed and began to tickle her.

"Daddy no!" The little girl said in between her giggles.

"What did ya say Megan? Can't hear you!" Andrew said still tickling her.

Stephanie threw on her jacket and put on her tennis shoes and went to run out of the room but was grabbed by Andrew. "Sweetie, can you put on the coffee?"   


Stephanie nodded absentmindedly and ran down the stairs and went to run out the front door but stopped when Vince, Shane and Linda walked in. "Mom, dad, Shane?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

Shane walked over to Stephanie. "Megan and Chris wake you up?"

"Merry Christmas baby!" Vince said kissing Stephanie on the cheek.

"I'll put the coffee on for you." Linda replied, smiling at her daughter.   


Stephanie flew against the door as Megan came running down, Megan then grabbed Shane's legs, she was then picked up by Shane and twirled around in the air.

"Don't do that, you'll make her puke." Andrew said walking down the stairs. "Sorry they woke you up, but we had to get up anyways." Andrew replied, he then kissed Stephanie on the cheek, holding Chris in his arms.

"Are we married?" Stephanie asked, confused.

Andrew laughed. "You are too cute Steph, of course we're married, have been for two years, oh coffee... thank god!" Andrew walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee.   


   [1]: mailto:UniqueFandoms@aol.com



	2. The Beginning of the glimpse

chapt2 **TITLE**: Second Chances 

**AUTHOR**: Dannette [ [UniqueFandoms@aol.com][1] ] 

**RATING**: PG-13 

**SUMMARY**: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made different choices in her life. Inspired by _'The Family Man'. _AU story. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Andrew Martin (_Test_) or whoever decides to pop up in this story; They belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon ---- Unfortunately in my case, I do not own Shane McMahon (Sad I know.) 

**SPECIAL** **DEDICATIONS**: To Grace and all the other Andrew/Stephanie fans out there!!   


~*~ 

Stephanie sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands as she watched everybody in the living room ... everybody would be: Shane, Vince, Linda, Andrew, Megan and Chris. Everybody was opening up Christmas presents, Stephanie didn't understand what was going on, she wasn't married to Andrew... she had turned her back on him, but Andrew had told her just a matter of 25 minutes ago that they had been married for two years. How could that be ---   
  
  
  


_"I don't need to be saved."_

_"Everybody needs something."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You said everybody needs something, what do you need?"_

_ "I don't need anything, I have everything I need."_

_ "Are you so sure about that?"_

_"Yep, I have everything I have ever needed."_

_"Remember you brought this upon yourself Stephanie."_

  
  
  
  


Stephanie widened her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with Lisa, the young homeless woman she had met yesterday; Stephanie hadn't even bothered to try to find the meaning of Lisa's words, but now here she was married to Andrew Martin with two children. "I got to go." Stephanie said, standing up. 

Andrew looked up from the last Christmas present, he stared at Stephanie, she had been acting strange all morning, nothing like his usual chipper, sweet wife. "Steph?" Andrew walked away from the Christmas tree and walked into the kitchen and put his hand on Stephanie's arm. "Honey?" 

Stephanie looked Andrew in the eyes, he was so incredibly handsome, more handsome then she had already thought he was. "Andrew, I have to go." 

"Where?" Andrew asked, smiling at Stephanie. 

"The store, to get more egg nog." Stephanie said, coming up with the best excuse she could think of. 

"Okay, want me to come? I'm sure Shane, your mom and dad wouldn't mind watching Megan and Chris while we go to the store." Andrew replied, there was something about Stephanie's behavior that was making him concerned. 

"Oh no, it's fine, stay here with the ... kids. I'll be right back, I promise." Stephanie forced a smile while she grabbed her jacket. "Uh, Andrew?" 

"Yeah?" Andrew asked, staring at Stephanie. 

"Do we have a ferrari?" Stephanie asked, hoping that part of her life wasn't gone as well. 

Andrew laughed. "No, only in our dreams Steph." 

"Then what car do I take?" Stephanie asked. 

Andrew gave Stephanie a pair of car keys and shook his head. "The mini van. Stephanie are you sure you're okay?" 

Stephanie nodded. "Fine, really, be back." Stephanie turned to leave but turned back around and stared at Andrew. "I love you." Stephanie said quietly. 

Andrew smiled. "I love you too Stephanie." Andrew kissed Stephanie, he then watched the smile dance itself across her face. "You should know that sweetie." 

Stephanie smiled wider. "It just feels like a lifetime since I last heard you say that. Bye." Stephanie waved and walked out of the house. 

Andrew walked over to the window and watched Stephanie get in the car and take off, sighing Andrew walked back over to the Christmas tree and picked Chris up. "Notice anything weird about mommy Chris?" Andrew laughed when all he got was a gurgle from Chris's slobbering mouth.   


~*~ 

Stephanie stared at the building, that yesterday had been the WECW building, now it was a law firm, WECW didn't exist. WECW had been formed by her and Shane, but WCW and ECW, in this world, had not been bought by her and Shane so WECW didn't exist. 

"Hop in." A sweet voice yelled over the loud engine of the silver ferrari. 

Stephanie whirled around and gasped when she saw her car, and Stephanie gasped again when she noticed that the driver in the car was indeed Lisa. "What have you done to me?" Stephanie asked, more loudly then she had intended to. 

"Get in, I'll explain." Lisa pushed the passenger's door open, Lisa smiled once she saw Stephanie get in. 

"What did you do to me?" Stephanie asked again, shutting the car door, Stephanie grabbed onto the seat belt as Lisa sped off. 

"You remember our little conversation last night? The one where you got all cocky and said you didn't need anything because you had everything you needed?" Lisa asked, Lisa smiled when she saw Stephanie nod but say nothing. "Well you were wrong. You don't have everything you need, you haven't had that since the day you walked away from Andrew and left with Hunter." 

"I- I don't understand." Stephanie said, her eyes dancing in confusion. 

"What you did in the store was real nice Stephanie, that was an act of human emotion, something you don't usually show, not ever since your heart became cold to love. I gave you a glimpse Stephanie." Lisa replied, turning the radio off. 

"A glimpse? A glimpse of what? Who are you?" Stephanie stared at Lisa and noticed that she was wearing fancy clothes instead of the torn ugly things she had been wearing yesterday. 

"I'm giving you a glimpse of what your life could have been like if you had never turned on your father at Armageddon and sided with Hunter. A glimpse can be a short time or a long time, depending on how long it takes for you realize what you need to find out." Lisa said, pulling over in front of a big white house. "Good luck." 

"No wait!" Stephanie screamed. "You can't just go sticking your nose into people's lives and turning their world around and then leave, you can't leave me like this. I want to go home." Stephanie replied. 

"You are home." Lisa replied, in a matter of fact tone. 

"No, not this home! My regular home!" Stephanie said, raising her voice. 

"Only you can lead yourself to that place, see you when you do Stephanie." Lisa watched Stephanie crawl out of the car, Lisa waved and before she left she threw Stephanie a carton of egg nog and winked. "Bye." 

"But --- " Stephanie started to say but stopped when Lisa sped off. 

Stephanie turned around and walked up the steps that led to the white house, she held on to the egg nog as she walked into the house. "I'm home?" Stephanie said, confusion lacing her words.   


~*~ 

"Look mommy!" Megan crawled into the couch next to Stephanie and gave her a box. "It's my present to you." 

Stephanie looked at Megan, her so-called daughter; Megan had long brown hair, a bit stringy but it was still beautiful, she had a little dimple in her chin just like the one Stephanie had, but the most unique thing about Megan's features were her bright blue eyes. "Huh?" Stephanie asked. 

"You didn't open your present I got you, come on mommy." Megan said loudly, she crawled onto Stephanie's lap and waited for her to open the box. 

"For me huh?" Stephanie asked; Stephanie unwrapped the box and then pulled out the picture frame, Stephanie let her fingers trace along the picture inside the frame. It was a picture of Stephanie, Andrew, Megan and Chris; Andrew was in the middle, Stephanie on his back smiling, Megan was sitting on the grass playing with a ball and Chris was throwing his hands all around. "It's beautiful." Stephanie said, in a hushed tone. 

"Nu uh." Andrew said, coming up behind Stephanie. 

Stephanie looked away from the picture and gave Andrew a look. "How can you not say this is beautiful?" 

"Easy." Andrew smirked. "Because right now I am looking at the most beautiful person in the world." 

Megan giggled, slipping off of Stephanie's lap. "Daddy wants loving!" 

Stephanie looked away from Andrew and laughed, she grabbed Megan and threw on the couch, Stephanie leaned over Megan's body and smiled. "Oh is that so?" 

Megan nodded, giggling. "But he can't have you, you're my mommy." Megan replied, hugging Stephanie. 

Stephanie smiled and hugged Megan back, this might not be her real home, but she was going to take all she could in, this place was such a warm place, and for once in her life, she had _everything._   


~*~ 

"Breakfast in bed my dear." Andrew hissed into Stephanie's ear, he pulled her up and dropped a chaste kiss on Stephanie's forehead as he watched her face scrunch up. 

"Where am I?" Stephanie asked, rubbing her eyes, for a second she thought everything could have been a dream, but the minute she opened her eyes she realized she was still not back at her regular home, but at the home she shared with Andrew. 

"In heaven, didn't anyone tell you?" Andrew smiled and put the tray of food on the bed in front of Stephanie. "Eat, it took me forever to make this." 

Stephanie smiled down at the food. "For me?" 

Andrew shook his head. "Well I was making it for Lita but she didn't want it, so I thought hey I have a wife at home, might as well give it to her." Andrew grinned. 

Stephanie laughed and playfully hit Andrew on the shoulder. "Shut up."   


~*~ 

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." 

Stephanie twirled around and stuck the plastic spoon in the baby food, she spooned up some baby food and fed it to Chris as she continued to sing. 

"Don't wanna close me eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cuz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cuz even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing." 

Stephanie twirled around in circles, throwing the baby food away, she then turned back to Chris, she picked Chris up and began to dance with him, singing to him. 

"Laying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes   
And thank God we're together   
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever   
Forever and ever." 

Stephanie grinned at her laughing son in her arms, she danced over to the play pen and put Chris in it, and then she ran up behind Megan and picked her up, causing a squeal to come out of her daughter's mouth. 

"Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cuz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cuz even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing." 

Stephanie twirled Megan around while continuing to sing. 

"I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you just like this   
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time   
Baby, baby." 

Stephanie put Megan down, she then grabbed Megan's hands and the two began to dance. 

"Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cuz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cuz even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing."   


Andrew stood in the hallway watching Stephanie dancing with Megan while singing Aerosmith's _"I don't wanna miss a thing"_. Andrew smiled, sometimes he couldn't believe that he had almost lost Stephanie, because he felt like he never didn't have her in his life. 

~*~ 

"Hey Stephanie." Shane threw his coat down on the chair and sat down next to Stephanie who looked like she was not even a resident of this world. "Something on your mind?"

Stephanie turned and smiled at Shane. "You could say that."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shane said, interlocking his fingers with Stephanie's.

Stephanie looked away, she had been here for about 3 weeks now, and she was in love with her new life, but like Lisa had said, this was just a glimpse. What if just when Stephanie was used to being around everyday Lisa decided to take her away from this world? "I don't belong here." Stephanie said quietly.

Shane looked at Stephanie. "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me."   


   [1]: mailto:UniqueFandoms@aol.com



	3. The truth, and Garth Brooks

Second Chances chapter 3 **TITLE**: Second Chances 

**AUTHOR**: Dannette [ [UniqueFandoms@aol.com][1] ] 

**RATING**: PG-13 

**SUMMARY**: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made different choices in her life. Inspired by _'The Family Man'. _AU story. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Andrew Martin (_Test_) or whoever decides to pop up in this story; They belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon ---- Unfortunately in my case, I do not own Shane McMahon (Sad I know.) 

**SPECIAL** **DEDICATIONS**: To Grace and all the other Andrew/Stephanie fans out there!!   


~*~ 

Andrew walked into his four bedroom house, he smirked at the distinct smell of cookies, he put his jacket on the chair and walked into the kitchen, to Andrew's surprise he only found Shane in the kitchen. "Oh you shouldn't have honey." Andrew said, laughing. 

Shane looked up and rolled his eyes. "I didn't. Stephanie did, she's in the backyard playing with Megan, Chris is upstairs sleeping. Hey Andrew, have you noticed anything different about Stephanie?" 

Andrew shrugged. "No not really, why?" 

Shane shook his head. "No particular reason." 

Andrew eyed Shane. "What's going on in your head?" 

Shane faced the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, he stared at Stephanie chasing Megan around the yard. "I'll tell you when I get it figured out." 

Shane didn't know what was going on, but the young woman in the backyard was not his sister. She may look like his younger sister and somewhat act like her, but Shane knew what his little sister acted like, and that was his little sister; And if it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out what in the world was going on.   


~*~ 

"Stephanie?" Shane said, shutting the door behind him, he walked down the porch steps and sat down next to Stephanie on the last porch step. 

Stephanie looked up and stared into the deep pools of Shane's eyes. "Yeah?" Stephanie said, a little dazed by the serious look embedded in Shane's deep and dark eyes. 

"You're not my real sister are you? I mean the one that is usually here ... " Shane said, surprised that he got the words out of his mouth without feeling _completely _foolish. 

Stephanie stared at Shane for the longest time, trying to see if he was joking or not, but by the look on his face and the look in his eyes Stephanie could tell Shane was _dead _serious. "I don't understand what are you trying to ask me." Stephanie said, lying through her teeth. 

"I think you do." Shane said quietly. 

"Shane ... " Stephanie started but was cut off by Shane quickly. 

"Just answer the question, you're not the usual Stephanie McMahon-Martin that is here are you?" 

Stephanie lowered her blue eyes for a few seconds but then looked up. "No I'm not. Look Shane, it's a very long story, a very long and unbelievable story." 

Shane zipped up his jacket. "Tell me." 

Stephanie took in a deep breath. "On Christmas Eve I was at the store and this woman, she looked homeless, was a dollar short on buying milk and the guy at the counter wouldn't let her have it, so I bought it for her, and then we got outside I was telling her how there were shelters for people in situations like hers, and then she said she didn't need to be saved and I told her everybody needs something. She then asked me what did I need and I told her nothing because I had everything I ever needed and then she said that I brought this on myself and then the next morning I woke up here married to Andrew with two kids. In my real life, I just got divorced from Hunter; I turned on dad and joined sides with Hunter at Armaggedon, we just recently got divorced because he decided to stay loyal to the WWF. See me and you own our own companies. You are the WCW chairman and I own ECW, we put both our companies together to make WECW. We challenged dad and the WWF to a match at InVasion, a PPV event, after a long battle we won. Hunter and Marrisa divorced us, because of our companies. Well anyways, Lisa said she was giving me a glimpse of a life I could have had if I had made different choices in my life." 

Shane stared at Stephanie, taking in everything she was telling him. "You know, that story is completely unbelievable and I shouldn't believe it, but for some reason I do." 

Stephanie nodded. "Believe me, I know how you feel." 

"So I own my own company?" Shane asked smiling. 

Stephanie laughed. "Well at least even in this world you're no different from the old Shane." 

Shane smirked. "Hey can I ask you something?" 

Stephanie nodded. "Sure, what?" 

Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "Why did you turn on dad at Armaggedon? Why turn your back on Andrew ... for Hunter of all people?" 

Stephanie stared at Shane for a long time, she then let out a sigh. "Plain and simple Shane, revenge. The power to get dad back for enlisting me in his feud with Stone Cold got to me, and then after what happened with the Undertaker, I wanted to hurt dad." 

"But I was the one that had the Undertaker kidnap you." Shane said, his eyes holding a sad look in them. 

Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "True, I guess I wanted you to feel pain too, the pain I was feeling. We were a family and I wanted to take away that from you and dad, I wanted to make you two doubt all you two ever had. And by turning on daddy at Armaggedon and siding with Hunter was the best medicine of revenge. I'm not the same person I used to be, I'm not the sweet, naive little girl I used to be, I'm no longer the same person you used to call your sister." 

Shane shook his head. "Deep down, right there --- " Shane pointed to Stephanie's heart. "I think you are the same girl and plus _your _Shane back in your world must really love you." 

Stephanie let a smile cross her face. "You know what? He does."   


~*~ 

"Got something on your mind?" Andrew asked, toweling his hair off, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Stephanie, he flashed a smile. 

"Yeah." Stephanie said, looking at Andrew, she forced a smile. 

"About what?" Andrew asked, crawling up behind Stephanie, he put his hands on her shoulders and started to give her a back rub. 

"Things." Stephanie said, closing her eyes. 

"What kind of things? Remember you never win at the _'I'm not in a good mood so I'm going to push Andrew away' _game." Andrew hissed in Stephanie's ear, kissing her neck. 

"Andrew, if I had turned on my dad at Armaggedon and sided with Hunter because my need for revenge clouded up everything else in my life, would you still love me?" Stephanie asked, her eyes still closed. 

Andrew was silent for a long time. "I would be mad, but I know that no matter what happened between us, I would always love you, there would always be a place for you in my heart. Why do you ask?" Andrew asked, he stopped kissing Stephanie and rubbing her back, paying his full attention to her. 

Stephanie opened her eyes. "No reason." Stephanie turned around and pushed Andrew down on the bed and leaned over and kissed him. 

"Getting frisky are we?" Andrew said, laughing. 

"God I love you." Stephanie said, before kissing Andrew again.   


~*~ 

"Ready?" Stephanie asked, looking down at the CD lyrics sheet. 

"I don't sing." Shane said, giving Stephanie a stern look. 

"Oh come on, I bet your marvel at Garth Brooks." Stephanie said, grinning. 

Shane shook his head. "I especially don't sing _Garth Brooks. _Sorry not doing it sis." 

Andrew laughed, from his seat on the couch, where he was holding Chris in his arms and had Megan in his lap. "Ah, that means I'm a chicken and can't sing." 

"Come on uncle Shane!" Megan said, giggling. 

Stephanie grinned. "Oh you gotta do it now Shane, come on, sing with me." Stephanie grabbed Shane's hands. 

Shane sighed, shaking his head. "Oh fine. But if anyone that wasn't here confronts me about this you guys are dead." 

Stephanie smiled, "Okay here we go..."   


"Yesterday she thanked me   
For oilin' that front door   
This morning when she wakes   
She won't be thankful anymore." 

Shane put his arm around Stephanie's neck as they continued to sing. 

"She'll never know how much I cared   
Just that I couldn't stay   
And I'll never know the reason   
Why I always run away." 

Stephanie and Shane began to dance. 

"Burning bridges one by one   
What I'm doin' can't be undone   
And I'm always hoping someday   
I'm gonna stop this runnin' around   
But every time the chance comes up   
Another bridge goes down." 

Megan giggled, as she, Andrew, and Chris watched Shane and Stephanie sing and dance. 

"Last night we talked of old times   
Families and home towns   
She wondered if we'd both agree   
On where we'd settle down   
And I told her that we'd cross that bridge   
When it arrived   
Now through the flames I see her   
Standin' on the other side." 

Andrew laughed as Shane dipped Stephanie. 

"Burning bridges one by one   
What I'm doin' can't be undone   
And I'm always hoping someday   
I'm gonna stop this runnin' around   
But every time the chance comes up   
Another bridge goes down." 

Stephanie squeaked and continued the singing with Shane. 

"Likes ashes on the water   
I drift away in sorrow   
Knowing that the day   
My lesson's finally learned   
I'll be standing at a river   
Staring out across tomorrow   
And the bridge I need to get there   
Will be a bridge I have burned." 

Stephanie twirled Shane around. 

"Burning bridges one by one   
What I'm doin' can't be undone   
And I'm always hoping someday   
I'm gonna stop this runnin' around   
But every time the chance comes up   
Another bridge goes down." 

Stephanie wrapped her arms Shane's neck as he dipped her over backwards. 

"Another bridge goes down." 

Shane smiled down at Stephanie and them both him and Stephanie fell down to the ground as Megan and Andrew clapped.   


"See it wasn't that bad!" Andrew screamed at Shane, laughing.   


   [1]: mailto:UniqueFandoms@aol.com



	4. The problem about the perfect world ....

gdhdh **TITLE**: Second Chances 

**AUTHOR**: Dannette [ [UniqueFandoms@aol.com ][1]] 

**RATING**: PG-13 

**SUMMARY**: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made different choices in her life. Inspired by _'The Family Man'._ AU story. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Andrew Martin (_Test_) or whoever decides to pop up in this story; They belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon ---- Unfortunately in my case, I do not own Shane McMahon (Sad I know.) 

**SPECIAL** **DEDICATIONS**: To Grace and all the other Andrew/Stephanie fans out there!!   


~*~ 

Stephanie flipped through a photo album, she smiled at all the pictures of Megan, Megan was the most adorable little girl she had ever seen, Megan reminded Stephanie of her so much. Stephanie sighed, and flipped to a page full of Chris pictures, Stephanie smiled. 

Before Stephanie would never believe that a book could hold so much meaning, but the book in her hands had so much meaning, it was full of memories of her _"family". _A family that in the past 2 months, she had gotten accustomed being around; She thrived on the fact that when she woke up she could expect Andrew to wish her good morning, or exactly at 10:35 am she knew that when the phone rang that it was Shane. 

But it was so much more then that, in the two months that Stephanie had been here, she had found out stuff about her, that she didn't even know before. Stephanie had experienced things she had never experienced before; She had made Andrew, Chris, and Megan dinners, she had sang along to songs as she cleaned the house ... she had done things she had never done before. Stephanie McMahon was not a person who cleaned and cooked, actually Stephanie McMahon didn't lift a finger much less strain a muscle like she had done the other day. The oddest thing about all of this was that Stephanie didn't care that she cleaned and cook, in fact she liked doing it ... it made her feel as if she had a place in this world, and as for straining the muscle, the discomfort had went away as Andrew rubbed the pain away.   


_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Stephanie looked away from the book when she heard the distinct ringing of the black telephone on the table next to the bed Stephanie was sitting on; Stephanie put the photo album down on the bed and flipped over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Stephanie asked, pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"Hey Steph! Listen I'm in the car with Jeff and Matt right now, want to do the girl bonding thing while they eat you out of house and home?" Lita asked, speaking into the cell phone. 

Stephanie laughed; She had learned since her time here, that she was best friends with Lita. "Yeah come on over, but I don't know how Jeff and Matt will do, considering Shane is here, and you know how Shane is ... " 

"A human vacuum?" Lita questioned, smirking. 

"Pretty much yeah." Stephanie replied, giggling softly into the phone. 

"Talk to you when I get there Steph." Lita said, hanging up the phone.   


~*~ 

"Hey Stephanie." Lita said, walking into the house. Her red hair was up in a tight pony-tail, a few fiery red strands dangling on both sides of her face. 

"Come in." Stephanie said smiling at Lita. "And guys you know where the kitchen is." 

Matt smirked. "Hey Steph." 

Jeff laughed. "Me and Matt could never forget where the kitchen is." 

Lita rolled her eyes as she watched Matt and Jeff walk off in the kitchen. "I swear those two ... " 

Stephanie laughed. "They're men, what did you expect? All men act like that." 

Lita shook her head. "Not Andrew."   


"Oh that's because she trained me to be a gentleman." Andrew said walking in, he walked over to Stephanie and kissed her on the cheek. "It took a long time, and it involved torture devices." 

Stephanie laughed and pushed Andrew towards the kitchen. "There weren't that many torture devices." 

Lita laughed hooking her arm around Stephanie's neck. "Hey did you see how Jeff's hair was normal?" 

Stephanie nodded. "I noticed that, what happened to the streaks?" 

"We had a bet, I told him I could kick his ass and he said I couldn't --- " Lita started, smirking. 

"And you did?" Stephanie said, raising her eyebrow. 

"Yep, and the prize of the bet was for him to dye his hair normal." Lita replied, smiling. 

"Oh he must be livid about that." Stephanie said, her eyes shining. 

Lita nodded. "Oh he is." 

Lita and Stephanie both burst out in laughter as Jeff came in.   


"What?" Jeff asked confused.   


~*~ 

"No put that down Megan!" Stephanie screamed chasing Megan around the house. "That vase is not a toy Megan, I'm telling you, put it down right now!" 

"No!" Megan screamed back, running out the front door as it opened up. 

"Whoa ..." Andrew was pushed to the door as Stephanie ran out after Megan. "Megan, listen to your mom!" Andrew shouted after Stephanie and Megan, he dropped the bags he was holding and ran after them. 

"I said give that to me Megan." Stephanie ran after Megan.   


"Hey you two!" Andrew screamed as Stephanie and Megan start to run towards the street; Andrew quickened his pace and pulled Stephanie and and Megan down towards the grass. "Don't ever do that to me again you two!" Andrew screamed, holding on to both Stephanie and Megan.   


~*~ 

"What the hell is your problem?" Andrew asked, staring at Stephanie concerned. "Yesterday you and Megan nearly get run over a car over some dumb vase, and now you forget to pick up Megan at school. This isn't like you, you never forget to pick up Megan; You're more responsible then this." Andrew replied, staring sternly at Stephanie. 

Stephanie threw her hands in the air. "Well maybe I'm not the woman you married." 

Andrew crossed his arms across his chest. "Well you're not acting like her." 

"That's because I'm not her! I am the total opposite of her! I'm Stephanie McMahon damnit! I don't lift a finger, I have people who do things for me! I'm the billion dollar princess, and I'm spoiled to the core. I'm not some domestic house wife, I am co-owner of the WWF, well I was ... I am the owner of ECW! I live in a **VERY** expensive penthouse which is being billed to my father's credit card. But I do not live in some regular looking house, that looks like some rip-off from the Brady Bunch!" Stephanie screamed. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. "If you miss your spoiled, little princess life so much, why did you marry me?" 

"I don't know! I have no idea!" Stephanie ran up the stairs of the house.   


~*~ 

Stephanie sat on the porch steps, her hair up in a pony-tail, strands of her brown hair hiding her face, her chin resting on her knees, which were drawn up to her chest. Her dream world was suddenly evolving into a nightmare come true; Suddenly the world that didn't have any drama, suddenly had too much of it, just like her regular life. Suddenly this world wasn't as good as her old one ... she missed her Shane. She missed his cynical and bitter laughs and smiles, she missed how he rolled his eyes at one of her comments, she missed how they finished each other's sentences. 

Stephanie missed the sick mind of DDP. 

Stephanie missed joking around with her ECW wrestlers, especially D-Von Dudley. 

Stephanie missed everything about her old life, and what she especially missed was not feeling the pain of the arguments between her and Andrew.   


"Hey, listen I'm sorry." Andrew said, as he sat down next to Stephanie on the porch step. "I guess we're at that time of the month, when me and you can't seem to stop fighting. I'm glad you chose me over the spoiled, priviliged life. I don't know how my life would be without you in it." 

"I can." Stephanie said quietly. 

"What did you say?" Andrew asked, putting his arm around Stephanie's body. 

"Nothing." Stephanie replied, letting Andrew hold on to her.   


~*~ 

Stephanie watched Smackdown from her locker-room she shared with Andrew; Megan and Chris were being watched by Lita who was out since she had a broken ankle. Stephanie watched Andrew run out in the ring and start attacking Triple H, Stephanie let her eyes wander over to where Paul Heyman was announcing the match with JR. Stephanie frowned. 

Paul Heyman was just an announcer? Paul had so much more potential, Paul was supposed to be by her side at the top of the ECW. But living in this world, ECW didn't exist and Paul, in this world ... was just an announcer. "Paul ... " Stephanie muttered, closing her eyes. 

Somehow her perfect world, wasn't so perfect to other people.   


~*~ 

Stephanie held Chris in her arms as she watched Megan and Andrew play in the playground, both of them lauging wildy while chasing each other around. Stephanie looked down at Chris, who had a smile on his face, Stephanie hugged Chris, dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

One minute life was good ... and then the next it was bad ... and then there were times like these where it was just ... _life. _There was no other way to explain it, it was just life ... her life, Andrew's life, Megan and Chris's life ... a life they all shared together, a life where nothing could tear them apart, except each other.   


"Hey McMahon." Trish said, sitting down next to Stephanie on the bench. "Nice view." Trish said, pointing over to Andrew and Megan. 

"Yeah, it is." Stephanie replied, not turning to Trish. In this world Trish and Stephanie weren't enemies either; Considering Vince and Linda never got the divorce, so Vince never started something with Trish, so there was no reason for the two to fight anymore. 

"Well for you it is. I actually pride myself in the fact that I don't come home to the whole marriage and kids thing. I live the single life and I damn well love it." Trish replied, pushing the blonde strands of her hair out of her face, she puckered her glossy lips. 

"What do you call what you're doing with Jeff Hardy?" Stephanie asked, turning to Trish. 

"I call that heavy flirting, but nothing more. I don't need a man tying me down, although it works for some people. But for me, I perfer life the simple way." Trish replied. 

"But without drama, what do you have in life?" Stephanie asked. 

"The simple things. Drama over-takes your life, takes over your body. Drama sucks." Trish replied, staring at Stephanie. "But hey me and you, we're two different people." 

"We never used to be." Stephanie muttered quietly. 

Trish continued to stare at Stephanie, she had seen a change in her friend; Stephanie McMahon was usually chipper and cheery but lately Stephanie had seemed to be so ... different. Trish shook her head, and turned her head to the sight of Andrew and Megan. "Don't be so down McMahon, you got a good life." 

"That's it exactly it Trish, this life isn't mine. It's like I woke up one day and I was here, in a simple looking house, with two children and a husband and a life full of drama. Before my life had been so simple, I was on top of my game, **GAME**! My life was a game, which I was suceeding in. And then I make one little choice and everything gets turned upside down and this is where I'm left ... in the middle. In the middle of something great, but also in the middle of something utterly and completely complicated. I want to go back to where I used to be, but somehow I know that wherever I go from here, I'll never be the same." Stephanie replied, looking into Trish's eyes. 

Trish stared at Stephanie, taking in the emotions playing on her friend's face. "Maybe it was for the best? Look Steph, I don't know what's going on in your mind lately, but you haven't been the same person for a long time. I've been your friend since the day you debuted in the WWF, and I have never seen you like this, not even with the whole Hunter drugging you and marrying you and almost tearing you and Andrew apart thing. Whatever doubts you are having in your head they aren't worth throwing away the best thing you have ever had. You and Andrew are the envy of everybody in the WWF; Everybody wants the sort of love you and Andrew have, the unconditional love, the sort of love that can live through anything ... the good, the bad and all the in between stuff. God, I know I told you I'm not up for that sappy crap, that I love the single life ... but I would do anything to have that sort of love. To know that every morning there is a wonderful man waiting to wish me good morning, that I got two wonderful children that love the hell out of me ... if I had that sort of life Stephanie, I would be cynical or bitter about it." Trish replied, forcing a smile for Stephanie. 

"Yeah ... " Stephanie said, turning away from Trish. 

"McMahon, don't be an idiot, you got something good here and I won't sit here with you while I watch you throw it away because you have yourself deillusioned that you belong somewhere else in life. There is nowhere else in this world that you should be, you belong with Andrew in that beautiful house ... sure it's not a mansion, but it's the closest thing to heaven you can get. Because a mansion or a stupid penthouse hotel room doesn't have beautiful and cherished memories, it doesn't have the memories of all the birthdays in there, the anniverserys, the late conversations on the phone with your brothers and friends. That house is a great house, no it's a wondeful house, I have always wanted a house like that; And Andrew ... he's the perfect man, because he loves you Stephanie. Loves you more then anyone else could, and in those moments where Triple H claimed that you were his wife he was terrifed of losing you, and I saw the fear on his face as he awaited the winner of the match, and in those few moments, that match was about to proclaim his destiny. Because if Hunter had won at Armaggedon Andrew would have lost you forever. And god those two kids you have, they're little angels Stephanie and they love their mother so damn much, god knows how they would you miss you if you left. So McMahon don't be dumb, and stay with your family, be grateful you have a family." Trish replied, standing up. "And don't let me catch you walking away from this family." Trish said, before leaving. 

Stephanie watched Trish walk away. Stephanie sighed, Trish's words were so true, but yet so fake at the same time. In real life her and Andrew's love, it didn't exist. Megan and Chris didn't exist. And the friendships Stephanie shared with Trish and Lita didn't exist. 

Everything in this world was fake, even her.   


~*~ 

"We can't be in a rut like this Stephanie." Andrew said, pacing back and forth in their bedroom. "What's going on with us? Two months ago we were happy at where our lives were at, and now ... now we seem to be in this rut that you aren't allowing us to get out of Stephanie." Andrew said, stopping in front of Stephanie. 

"There is no rut Andrew! It's me! I'm ruining this marriage! I shouldn't even be here!" Stephanie screamed, tears pricking her blue eyes. 

Andrew grabbed Stephanie's hands. "There is nowhere else you should be. Stephanie, whatever is going on with you, you can tell me. I love you, I have since I first laid my eyes on you, how I could ever move on if I ever lost you ... that's just the most impossible thing to do. You make my life worth wild Stephanie McMahon, and you are **NOT **ruining this marriage, if you're doing anything, you're helping it live." 

"How can you talk and look at me like I'm the most beautiful person you have ever seen? Like I'm an angel?" Stephanie questioned, staring into Andrew's shimmering eyes. 

"Because it's the truth. You are beautiful." Andrew replied. 

"Not all the time." Stephanie muttered. 

"**ALL **the time, you're beautiful all the time. There isn't a moment when I don't think you are beautiful. Please Stephanie, help me save this marriage, save our life together. Do you want to stay with me? Do you want to live this life with me?" Andrew asked, waiting for Stephanie's answer. 

Stephanie nodded. "I want to stay here forever Andrew."   


~*~

_Good morning Stephanie,___

_I went to the store to get food for breakfast, I'm going to make you the most wonderful breakfast because you are the most wonderful wife, and you are. There was a time back there when I thought you were going to give up on us, but I'm glad you didn't, because you Stephanie McMahon are my life.___

_My life. My wife. My lover. My soulmate. My best friend. My reality check.___

_Shall I go on? I remember when we first got married, you would always wake up earlier then me and when I woke up you would be gone, but right on the pillow would be the sweetest letters I have ever read. You would write about how you much you loved me, and how much goodness we were going to create. Those letters made my morning, they made me energized for the day, and I haven't seen you energized in a long time, so I thought you deserved a letter like the ones you used to write to me everyday.___

_I love you and I always shall.___

_See you downstairs angel.___

_Your hopelessly devoted husband,_   
_Andrew Martin._   
__ __

Stephanie fell back down on the bed once she finished reading the letter Andrew had left for her; A huge grin was on her face. Suddenly everything was falling into place, maybe Trish was right after all. Stephanie crawled up and picked up the phone and dialed a number.   


"Hello?" Trish's voice came on the other side of the phone.

"Trish, I just want to thank you for giving me that advice in the park. I am never leaving Andrew's side ever!" Stephanie yelled through the phone.

"That's great Stephanie! Okay call me back later I was asleep." Trish said, before hanging up the phone.

Stephanie laughed, slamming the phone down. 

   [1]: mailto:UniqueFandoms@aol.com



	5. Conclusion

Second Chances 5 **TITLE**: Second Chances 

**AUTHOR**: Dannette [ [UniqueFandoms@aol.com ][1]] 

**RATING**: PG-13 

**SUMMARY**: On Christmas Eve, Stephanie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if she had made different choices in her life. Inspired by _'The Family Man'._ AU story. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Andrew Martin (_Test_) or whoever decides to pop up in this story; They belong to the WWF and Vince McMahon ---- Unfortunately in my case, I do not own Shane McMahon (Sad I know.) 

**SPECIAL** **DEDICATIONS**: To Grace and all the other Andrew/Stephanie fans out there!!   


~*~ 

"Hey Paul." Stephanie said walking up to Paul Heyman. 

Paul looked up from his script. "Hello Stephanie, how are you?" 

Stephanie smiled at Paul, doing a shrugging motion with her shoulders. Stephanie tugged at one of her pig-tails as she tried to come up with something to say to Paul; She had been waiting for Andrew to show up, but he got stuck in a conference meeting with Jim Ross, and Vince so Stephanie had started to walk around and when she saw Paul she had the hugest urge to go talk to him. 

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrow at the youngest McMahon. 

"Actually there was. Are you satisfied where you are now in the company?" Stephanie asked, bringing her hands behind her back. 

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I never really thought about it, why?" Paul questioned, suddenly interested as what made Stephanie bring up this sort of conversation. 

"Well don't you see yourself walking away from the WWF and your job as an announcer to be something greater? I mean you have the potential to be something so much greater, more extreme then an announcer. You have a great mind Paul, devious and brilliant. And a mind like yours is being wasted in the job occupation you have right now; The WWF are taking advantage of you ... " Stephanie stopped when she saw Andrew approaching. "Just take that in mind, and remember, you can be so much more." 

Paul watched Stephanie wave and walk off and right up to Andrew; Paul's eyes sparkled as the two lover's embraced and left. Paul had known Stephanie McMahon for a long time, and he was indeed intimidated by the young woman. She was only 24 years old and already a big mark in the WWF; She was daddy's little girl but she was so much more ... she was the other half to Andrew Martin, she was Shane McMahon's little sister, the co-owner of the WWF, and she was the most pleasant young girl you could ever meet ... Paul had known that the day he met her, she had shined with so much beauty and knowledge, he had instantly been intimidated by the girl. Paul shook his head and picked his script back up and walked off, smirking to himself.   


~*~ 

"How about this?" Stephanie pointed out a dress to Trish, in which Trish winkled her nose at, indication that it was a definite no. 

Trish walked into the clothes store with Stephanie, she smiled and picked up a short red dress. "Look at this." Trish showed Stephanie the dress. 

Stephanie laughed taking the dress Stephanie put it back where Trish picked it up from. "Uh I don't think so Trish. For one I don't have the figure and plus that is something _you _would wear not me." 

Trish raised her eyebrow. "For one, you have an excellent figure my dear and second ... what did that mean? I happen to like my taste in clothing, I think they have spice." 

"Too much spice." Stephanie replied, grinning. "Oh look at this everybody, Trish Stratus is getting offended ... it's a first." Stephanie said passing the other clothes. 

Trish followed after Stephanie. "I _never _get offended my dear, just because you don't have the guts to wear I wear doesn't mean you got to trash my clothing. But hey it's probably good you wear all the girl next door clothes, 'cause if you wore anything else, you might give poor Andrew a heart attack, since he's only seen you in your girl next door role." Trish replied, grabbing a shirt that was low-cut. 

Stephanie arched her eyebrow. "I hope you know I can dress like you if I wanted to, I just choose not to. I am --- " Stephanie mid sentence, she dropped the tanktop she was looking at when she saw _her._

Her would be Lisa. Stephanie could hear in the background Trish asking her what was wrong, but all Stephanie could concentrate on was Lisa ... what was she doing here? Stephanie stumbled back when Lisa stared at her, Stephanie bumped into a rack of clothes and sent them flying. "Oh crap!" Stephanie muttered, trying to pick up the clothes. 

"Stephanie, are you okay?" Trish asked, bending down next to Stephanie, she shot Stephanie a concerned look as she helped Stephanie pick up the clothes. 

"Um fine, sorry I just blacked out ... hey try this shirt on? It would look great on you." Stephanie said, handing Trish a black low-cut shirt that had the word : 'naughty' on it. 

"Uh, okay." Trish took the shirt and pushed herself up. "Be back." Trish replied, walking into the dressing room.   


Once Trish was out of sight, Stephanie ran over to Lisa and threw her a look. "What are you doing here Lisa?" 

Lisa looked at Stephanie from behind the counter. "Hey Stephanie, isn't this store great?" Lisa asked, smiling as she looked around the store. 

Stephanie shook her head. "You're not taking me, I won't let you." 

Lisa stared at Stephanie sadly. "Stephanie, you don't really have a choice in the matter. I told you in the beginning, that this was a glimpse, a glimpse of what your life could be like if you made different choices in your life. But glimpses don't last forever, they just last as long as they need to, as long as it takes to learn what you are supposed to learn, in which you did. You realized that you need friends, family and love ... but that lesson is over Stephanie and you have to go now. This isn't your real life, you got a whole life back in your regular world, you don't belong here." 

"I do belong here! This is my life! What happens when I leave? Is Andrew, Megan and Chris still in this world?" Stephanie asked, frantically. 

"Once you leave, this world leaves with you. This world was created on the fact that you didn't turn on your father and family at Armageddon and sided with Hunter, but when I send you back, I send you back to the reality, the reality of a world you created for yourself when you turned on your father. You return to ECW ... WECW. And everything about your life before is there, as if it never changed." Lisa replied. 

"Well then, can't you send me back to 1999, to Armageddon, so I can change what I did?" Stephanie asked, hopefully. 

Lisa shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Stephanie, you got your chance to see life, I can't give you a chance to change life. This is your life, the roads you chose have led you to the WECW, have helped you reconcile with your brother. Even though you don't have the husband, best friend, and children ... you have a pretty good life back there, and maybe you can even begin to start the beginning of your new life."   


"Okay you were right, this rocks Stephanie." Trish smiled and then turned to Lisa. "How much?" 

Lisa smiled. "10 dollars." 

Trish took out her wallet and put $ 11.50 on the counter and watched Lisa put the shirt in the bag and hand it Trish along with her receipt. "Thank you for shopping at Claire's clothes and accessories, please come again." Lisa said cheerfully. 

"Didn't you want anything?" Trish asked Stephanie. 

"Uh, no ... let's go." Stephanie muttered walking out of the store with Trish by her side.   


~*~ 

Stephanie walked over to Chris's crib, she smiled sadly and dropped a kiss on top of Chris's forehead; Then Stephanie walked over to Megan's bed, she kneeled in front of Megan and smiled sadly and kissed her on the cheek, which made Megan stir in her sleep. 

"Mommy?" Megan said, in a sleepy tone, her eyes barely open. 

"Go to sleep honey." Stephanie said, rubbing Megan's back knowing that is what usually put Megan to sleep. Stephanie choked back tears as she watched Megan fall into a deep slumber. 

"Bye guys." Stephanie said, as she walked out of the room. 

--- 

Stephanie walked over to the bed where Andrew was reading a book, Stephanie smiled sadly ... knowing that this was the last time she would see him like this. Tomorrow she would be back in her old life, where Andrew Martin hated her with a passion. "Andrew?" 

Andrew looked up when he heard the voice of Stephanie, he smiled instantly. "Yeah honey?" 

Stephanie sat down on the bed next to Andrew, and took his hand. "Promise me something?" 

Andrew stared at Stephanie, but finally nodded. "Sure babe, anything. What's wrong?" 

Stephanie brought her finger up to Andrew's lips, cutting him off. "Promise you'll remember me exactly like this, promise me Andrew, I need you to." 

Andrew stared at Stephanie concerned. "Okay ... are you sure nothing is wrong." 

"I need you to tell me, tell me you promise to remember me exactly like this." Stephanie said. 

"I promise I will remember you exactly this way." Andrew replied, his eyes soft with concern. 

"Promise me again." Stephanie said, holding back the tears. 

"I promise I will remember you like this ... exactly like this." Andrew said, his voice low and hushed. 

"Thank you." Stephanie hugged Andrew, and despite his questions of concern, she held on to him, and didn't say a word.   


~*~ 

"Shane? You awake?" Stephanie asked, walking into the living room. She watched Shane's sleeping form, he was sprawled out on the couch, the book he had been reading was on the floor, and his hand was draped over the edge of couch, his fingertips barely grazing the carpet. 

"Hmmm ... now I am." Shane said, pushing himself up. He let out a loud yawn, he shook his head and stared up at Stephanie. "What's wrong?" Shane asked, once he saw the look on Stephanie's face. 

"I have to go." Stephanie said, her eyes held a sad look in them. 

"Wha --- how long are you going for?" Shane asked, standing up. 

"Forever, I have to go home now Shane." Stephanie replied, the tears finally pricking at her blue eyes. 

Shane shook his head. "Wait, you can't leave ... I need you here, Andrew, Megan and Chris need you here. You just can't leave .. how are we supposed to live without you here?" 

Stephanie sighed. "You will, don't worry. But I don't have a choice in this Shane, this was just a glimpse, and now the glimpse is gone, and I have to go home ... home to where my real brother is." Stephanie replied, letting the tears finally escape her eyes. 

Shane hugged Stephanie. "I don't want you to go." 

Stephanie hugged Shane back. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. This isn't where I really live, I have a whole world back home, that is where I belong. I have my own Shane, and he needs me. Despite how he says he doesn't need anybody, he needs me. We're a team, and without each other we're lost ... but I will never forget you or everybody here." Stephanie replied. 

Everything after that was a blur. There was more talk, more tears ... and somewhere along the night they had both fallen asleep.   


~*~ 

"Stephanie, wake up!" Shane said, as he walked into the Stephanie's large penthouse hotel room. 

"Shane?" Stephanie asked tiredly, she opened her eyes and noticed she was back in her hotel room, she looked over at Shane who had a look of concern and anger on his face. 

"Yeah me, you know your brother? The co-owner of WECW? Speaking of WECW, we're supposed to be already on our way to a conference meeting, you know to welcome the new staff of WECW and such?" Shane asked. 

"Is it Christmas Eve?" Stephanie asked, getting up. She ran in her closet and grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. 

"Yeah, who cares? Come on let's go ... " Shane started but stopped when he saw Stephanie run out of the bathroom and put on her shoes. 

"I can't Shane." Stephanie said, as she pulled her hair in a pony-tail. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Shane asked, staring at Stephanie. 

"I have something to do, look one day you'll understand. Just go to the meeting and do what we were both going to do, but just do it on your own. You can do this, I need you to do this." Stephanie said, pulling on a jacket, she turned and stared at Shane. 

"What ... now slow the hell down for just a second here! What is more important then the business?" Shane asked, confused. 

"Please just trust me on this ... will you do this for me?" Stephanie asked, almost pleading. 

Shane nodded. "Yeah okay, you _so _owe me big time sis." Shane replied walking out of the hotel room. 

Stephanie shut the hotel room door and ran up to Shane and hugged him. "Thank you." 

Shane watched Stephanie run off, he smirked to himself. "No problem sis."   


~*~ 

Stephanie walked up to the restraunt she knew that she was going to be at. Stephanie pulled her hair out of the pony-tail and straightened her hair down, she walked into the restraunt and saw Trish sitting at a booth alone, eating her lunch, with a disinterested look on her face. Stephanie sighed and walked over to the book, she took in a deep breath and let out a cough getting Trish's attention. 

Trish looked up when she heard someone cough, Trish widened her eyes a bit when she saw Stephanie standing in front of her booth, then to cover up her initial shock, Trish rolled her eyes and then glared at Stephanie. "What do you want Stephanie?" 

Stephanie bit on her bottom lip nervously. "Listen Trish, I know our past has been an incredibly rocky one ... and I know that we hate each other --- " Stephanie started but was cut off by Trish. 

"No shit. Look Stephanie, if you came here to remind me how much we hate each other --- no need. I already know, so you can leave me alone to my food, thank you very much." Trish replied. 

Stephanie shook her head. "No I didn't come here to remind you how much we hate each other, which by the way ... why do we hate each other Trish? Have you ever really thought about it? The real reason we truly and honestly hate each other?" Stephanie asked, slowly. 

Trish thought for a second and nodded. "Vince." 

"Ding dong, give the woman a prize." Stephanie replied, smiling a bit. "The only real reason we hate each other is because of my father, which by the way if you have noticed ... he is not a problem anymore. So why do we still hate each other?" Stephanie asked, arching her eyebrow up. 

Trish sighed and moved over to let Stephanie sit down. "I --- well I never really thought about it. All I know is that we hate each other, I have never really tried to examine why." 

Stephanie sat down. "We don't hate each other, we just make ourselves think so. Look, if you can make up with Lita, can't you make up with me? I want to put all our past behind us, and try to be friends. I think we can be real good friends, if we just make the past ... the past." 

Trish smiled. "You want to be my friend?" Trish asked, staring at Stephanie. 

"Yes I do." Stephanie replied. "Only if you want to be my friend as well." 

Trish smiled again. "Waiter!" Trish called the waiter over. "Can you bring my _friend _a menu so she can order? Thanks." Trish turned to Stephanie. "I think that answers your question."   


~*~   
  
  


_~*~_

_I pretend I'm glad you went away_   
_These four walls closin' more every day_   
_And I'm dying inside_   
_And nobody knows it but me_

_Why didn't I say_   
_The things that needed to be said_   
_How could I let my angel get away_   
_Now my world is just a tumblin' down_   
_I can say it so clearly_   
_But you're nowhere around_

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_   
_And I just keep thinkin' about_   
_The love that we had_   
_And I'm missin' you_   
_And nobody knows it but me_

_I carry a smile when I'm broken in two_   
_And I'm nobody without someone like you_   
_I'm tremblin' inisde and nobody knows it but me_   
_I lie awake it's a quarter past three_   
_I'm screamin' at night as if I thought_   
_You'd hear me_   
_Yeah my heart is callin' you_   
_And nobody knows it but me_

_How blue can I get_   
_You could ask my heart_   
_But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart_   
_A million words couldn't say just how I feel_   
_A million years from now you know_   
_I'll be lovin' you still_

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_   
_And I just keep thinkin' about_   
_The love that we had_   
_And I'm missin' you_   
_And nobody knows it but me_

_Tomorrow mornin' I'm hittin' the dusty road_   
_Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go_   
_I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me_   
_Said when the nights are lonely ..._

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_   
_And I just keep thinkin' about_   
_The love that we had_   
_And I'm missin' you_   
_And nobody knows it but me_

_~*~_

Stephanie walked down the WWF hallways, desperately trying to find him. So far Stephanie had made friends with Lita, Trish and even The Hardy Boyz, and now she had to see him, to make him see that she still loved him, Stephanie needed to make him see that she never stopped and that she never loved Hunter. Stephanie needed, for once in her life, to make the right choice ... instead of always choosing the wrong choice, the wrong path. 

No she couldn't do that twice, Lisa had let her stare into a glimpse of what her life could be like, and Stephanie wasn't going to screw up this chance, no she wasn't going to screw up another chance to make things right.   


"Andrew!" Stephanie screamed after him, once she saw him. 

Andrew turned around when he heard someone call his name, Andrew rolled his eyes when he saw Stephanie. "What do you want Stephanie?" Andrew said, in the most anger filled tone. 

"To talk to you." Stephanie said, in a calm tone. 

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Andrew said, about to turn and leave. 

Stephanie grabbed Andrew's arm. "Please can you at least --- " Stephanie started but was cut off quickly by Andrew. 

"No! I don't owe you crap Stephanie, especially a few minutes of my time so you can talk to me. There is nothing we can talk about, we haven't had anything to talk about for two years, and I was glad that we weren't talking, so why don't you just go skipping along to WECW, and leave me the hell alone." Andrew replied, pulling his arm away from Stephanie's grasp. 

"Please!" Stephanie screamed loudly, her words laced in desperation. 

Andrew stopped in his tracks when he heard the desperation in Stephanie's voice, Andrew slowly turned around and stared at Stephanie. "You got a minute." Andrew said quickly. 

Stephanie nodded. "Have you ever thought about how life, our life, would have been altered if I had never turned on my dad and joined sides with Hunter at Armaggedon?" 

Andrew groaned. "This is what I get for actually thinking that you wanted to have a conversation that wasn't about you torturing me. I'm the only one to blame, Stephanie McMahon will never change." Andrew muttered turning to leave. 

"I'm serious Andrew! Have you ever thought about it ... " Stephanie started but was cut off by Andrew. 

"Yeah I used to okay!" Andrew screamed, turning to face Stephanie. "But I don't anymore! Why are you doing this? Are you trying to torture me? I loved you, I loved you a lot and for that you broke my heart but I moved on. Sure it was hard at first, seeing you walk around with Hunter with that evil smirk on your face, but I learned that you're not the same girl I fell in love with." 

Stephanie took in a deep breath. "Andrew, I love you ... " 

Andrew shook his head. "Don't you dare play that game with me, because I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth. You love me? Please. If you _ever _loved me, you wouldn't have left me ... you wouldn't have married Hunter behind my back ... you wouldn't have stabbed me in the heart countless times." 

"I was angry Andrew! I needed revenge, so I turned my back on you, love and everything else I have ever known to get that revenge. You think I'm proud of myself for that? Because I'm not. But someone taught me that when you have a chance to fix something, you should." Stephanie replied. 

Andrew threw his hands up in the air aggravated. "There is nothing here that needs fixing. I loved you, you ditched me ... I hurt for a long time, but then I moved on. Closure Steph, I have it. You don't need to be all sympathetic for me ... I moved on." Andrew sighed and finally walked away. 

"I mean have you ever thought about how our life would be like? I can see it so clearly ... " Stephanie screamed after Andrew. 

Andrew stopped walking again, his back remained to Stephanie, but he stopped walking. 

"I can it so clearly Andrew, you should see it ... it's beautiful." Stephanie replied, watching Andrew. 

Andrew turned around and stared into Stephanie's blue eyes, Andrew didn't move a inch, he just continued to stare at Stephanie. 

"We're married and we live in this beautiful house. Four bedroom house, it's a big beautiful white house. Actually it's a funny story, we had just gotten back from our honeymoon in Hawaii, and we were trying to go to Trish's new place and we got lost, but then I made you stop the car because I saw this beautiful house. It was perfect, and I had begged for you to get it, I told you that the house would be our perfect home. I wanted to paint it blue but you suckered me into a backrub if I let you paint the house white, which I did, because your back rubs are heaven. You painted the whole thing yourself because Jeff, Matt, and Shane are usually no help, you nearly fell off the ladder and broke your neck when you were painting the house but you regained your composure before you fell." Stephanie smiled and laughed. 

Andrew's eyes softened as he listened to Stephanie. 

"We have two kids, Megan and Chris. Megan is just so beautiful, she just amazes you with her beauty and brilliance; She shines in everything she does. She looks exactly like me, from head to toe, especially her blue eyes; You love her eyes the most because you say, that when you look into Megan's eyes, you can see me shining in them. Then there's Chris, he looks like you, he's just learning to walk and he does _not _give up, no matter how many times he falls on his butt or hits his head. He doesn't say much, considering he's a baby, but we know that when he grows up he is going to be the most brilliant person in the world." Stephanie replied, smiling. 

Andrew tilted his head, not saying a word, just listening. 

"I'm best friends with Trish and Lita, amazing I know. Or is the word weird? Trish is one of the smartest people I know, there was a time when I was doubting our marriage and Trish, she made me realize I belong with you, that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Despite that I still am the billion dollar princess we live a normal life, we make sacrifices ... sacrifices that we are more then willing to take. I clean and cook, can you even picture that? While cleaning or feeding Chris, I sing along to songs ... every morning I can be sure that you will be there to wish me good morning, and if you're not ... there's always a note full of love. That is the sort of life we would live if you gave me the chance ... to make ammends for walking out on you. I am _so _incredibly sorry Andrew ... please just have lunch with me, that's all I ask and maybe we can take it from there?" Stephanie asked. 

Andrew took in a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah, lunch sounds good ... and we'll take it from there." Andrew replied, straightening his jacket and motioned for Stephanie to follow him. 

~*~ 

Lisa watched in the background as Andrew and Stephanie sat at a table, eating lunch as they talked ... Lisa smiled as she watched Andrew and Stephanie laugh over something. She watched closely as the two continued to laugh over something Lisa couldn't hear, she didn't need to hear the words, all she had to do was see how sincere the smile on Andrew's face was, and the twinkle in Stephanie's eyes were.

"Have fun having your second chance." Lisa mumbled before disappearing, sastified with the rekindle of a romance that should have never ended in the first place, and if all went well, went according to the plan; Stephanie McMahon and Andrew Martin would never be apart again. 

   [1]: mailto:UniqueFandoms@aol.com



End file.
